scrooge_mcduckfandomcom-20200214-history
DuckTales 2017
DuckTales 2017 (not to be confused with the original ''DuckTales), sometimes known as simply ''DuckTales, is a 2017 animated TV series set in an alternate continuity of the comics, although it is mostly based on comics by Scrooge's creator, Carl Barks, and the original series with the same name, thus being a reboot. Sypnosis After not speaking to one another for a decade, Scrooge McDuck is reunited with Donald Duck after he and his three nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie move into McDuck Manor. The presence of the newcomers rekindles Scrooge's spirit of adventure, leading the group to go on numerous new treasure-hunting expeditions, while the nephews and their new friend Webby uncover the truth behind what caused their uncles to become estranged and retire from adventuring. Characters Heroes *Clan McDuck/Duck Family **Scrooge McDuck **Huey **Dewey **Louie **Donald Duck **Della Duck **Fethry ***Fethry's Team ***Mitzy *McDuck Manor **Webby Vanderquack **Bentina Beakley **Duckworth **DT-87 Drone *McDuck Enterprises **Launchpad McQuack ***Nibbles **Emily Quackfaster **Gyro Gearloose ***Li'l Bulb ****Hanks ***Armstrong ***Cogs ***Robotica ***Time Tub ***Gyro's clones **Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gizmoduck **Headless Man-Horse *Lena De Spell *Living Mummies **Amunet *Storkules *Selene *Officer Cabrera *S.H.U.S.H. **Ludwig von Drake *José Carioca *Panchito Pistoles *Mr D'jinn **First Genie **First Genie's Wife *Marshall Cabrera *Violet Sabrewing *Drake Mallard/Darkwing Duck **Gosalyn *Bubba Duck **Tootsie *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Rescue Rangers **Chip **Dale **Gadget Hackwrench **Montery Jack **Zipper *Kit Cloudkicker *Molly Cunningham *Gene the Genie *Wuzzles **Butterbear **Rhinokey Neutral *Blarney O'Duck *Funso's Fun Zone **Jane **Josie **Toby *Johnny and Randy Empire *Gladstone Gander *Ziyi *Goldie O'Gilt *Roxanne Featherly *Terra-Fermians *Santa Claus *Scrooge's Unicorn *Clan McDuck **Dingus **Donald **Downy O'Drake **Eider **Fergus **Hortense **Malcolm **Matilda **Molly Mallard **Murdoch **Quackly **Quagmire **Roast **Seafoam **Silas **Simon **Stuft **Swamphole ***Demon Dog *Duck/Coot Family **Quackmore Duck **Cornelius Coot *King James II *Tiger *Treant *Mayor of Duckburg *Gummi Bears *Gyropuddlians *Oceanika *Zan Owlson *Fisher *Mann *The Ghosts of Christmas **Past **Present **Future *The Moonmite **The Moonmite Youngling *von Drake Family **Anya von Drake **Corvus von Drake **Klara von Drake *McDuck Pictures **Alistair Boorswan **Darkwing Dancers **Tad *Jughead Jones *Percival P. Peppington *Benjamin Frankloon *Mr Zee Villains *F.O.W.L. **The Buzzard Brothers **Black Heron ***Robot Guards ***Troub-Bubble **Gandra Dee **John D. Rockerduck ***Jeeves **Phantom Blot **Steelbeak **Eggheads *Captain Peghook *Pixiu *Glomgold Industries **Flintheart Glomgold/Chester ***Sharkbomb Glomgold ***Clan Glomgold **Gabby McStabberson **Smashnikov Brothers *Beagle Boys **Ma Beagle **Original Classics ***Bigtime Beagle ***Bouncer Beagle ***Burger Beagle **Déjà Vus **Glam Yankees **Longboard Taquitos **Sixth Avenue Friendlies ***Benevolent Beagle **Sixth Avenue Meanies ***Bad Attitude Beagle **Tumblebums **Ugly Failures ***Botched Job Beagle ***Bottle Beagle ***Bungle Beagle **Black Arts Beagle **Grandpappy Beagle ***Babyface Beagle ***Bankjob Beagle ***Bugle Beagle **Beagle Militia *Magica De Spell **Tiffany *Toad Liu Hai *Waddle **Mark Beaks **Falcon Graves **B.U.D.D.Y. *Toth-Ra **Sabaf *George Mallardy *Zeus **Ligeia the Siren **Harpies **Poseidon *Briar and Bramble *Merlock *Doofus Drake **Frances Drake **Mr Drake **Mrs Drake **B.O.Y.D. *Sky Pirates **Don Karnage (leader) **Peg-Leg Meg (first mate) **Hard-Tack Hattie **No-Name the Nameless Parrot **One-Eyed Linda **Stinky Boot **Two-Toed Jack **Ugly Mug *Sasquatch Pack **Gavin *Moonlanders **General Lunaris ***General Meridian **Lieutenant Penumbra **Gibbous **Mascon **Palus **Zenith *Gilded Man *Tulpas *Jim Starling/Negaduck *The Bombie *Taurus Bulba Fictional *''Darkwing Duck'' **Megavolt **Quackerjack **Paddywhack **Liquidator **Bushroot **Hot Couture *''Patos de la Pasión'' **Diego **Diego's Triplet Brother **Diego's Triplet Sister *Phooey *Melon Episodes Behind the scenes The series was announced on February 25, 2015. It was originally conceived as a fifth season for the original show before it was decided that it would serve as a reboot of the Disney comics universe as a whole, making it the first Disney Afternoon show to get revived or rebooted in animation form. The series are based on the original ''DuckTales'' series, and on Carl Barks' Uncle Scrooge stories. A second season was confirmed by Disney on March 2, 2017, via Twitter. The show premiered on August 12, 2017, and it was broadcasted repeatedly for 24 hours straight. Category:2017 Continuum Category:Series Category:Television shows Category:Universes